


Wax On, Wax Off

by samuelbyrnes



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Candles, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samuelbyrnes/pseuds/samuelbyrnes
Summary: The first time Paul suggested something new, Daryl did try to listen, but quickly shut down once the scout explained it. Paul persisted and Daryl kept rebuffing him. They went back and forth over it for a while until Daryl finally exploded at Paul without really meaning to.For Kinktober 2019: Wax play





	Wax On, Wax Off

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing. I thought I'd give Kinktober a try; why not, y'know? I'm aware I'm a day behind, but yesterday was awful, but that also means you get two for one today, so it works out.

The first time Paul suggested something new, Daryl did try to listen, but quickly shut down once the scout explained it. Paul persisted and Daryl kept rebuffing him. They went back and forth over it for a while until Daryl finally exploded at Paul without really meaning to. He ended up taking off into the woods after that, calling himself every name in the book as he went. Of course, if Paul just let the subject go and left well enough alone, Daryl wouldn't have lashed out. He wouldn't be out in the middle of the woods, pressing cigarette butts into his palm to soothe his nerves and drown out the intrusive thoughts. Adding more scars to the ever-growing network of them littering his body.

Flicking the butt away, Daryl let his head fall back to rest against the tree he was sitting against, eyes closed as he sighed roughly. Maybe Paul was right, or at least seemed to be the in the same room with it. It just seemed too weird for Daryl to comprehend, never mind being a waste of good resources, and so he resisted. It wasn't like he needed it anyway; he had his ways of getting his mind to quiet and to anchor himself to reality, so why muck that up now? The scars they left behind were a reminder that he was still here, still living and breathing...but maybe it didn't have to be that way anymore. Maybe he could give Paul's suggestion a try, even if it was weird. 

Mind made up, Daryl got up and headed back to Hilltop. He didn't have to say anything as he made for their trailer, trusting in the community's gossip tree that word would get to Paul quickly. It gave Daryl just enough time to get inside the trailer and put his bow down when Paul entered. He looked calm, but Daryl could practically feel the concern and worry pouring off the other and rolled his eyes. 

"'M fine," he said before Paul could open his mouth. "Needed t' think fer a bit." 

"I'm sorry," Paul said, lips pulled down. "I shouldn't have pushed as much as I did." 

"Shouldn't of gone off on ya like I did," Daryl countered, looking Paul up and down. "A'right?" 

Paul smiled. "All healed up," he said. "No lasting marks or anything." He shakes his head when Daryl opens his mouth. "I'm fine, and whatever people think is their own business." He steps toward Daryl. "You sure you're alright?" 

Daryl shrugs, chewing on his lower lip. He jumps when Paul takes one of his hands, fingers gently tracing along the new and old scars. He doesn't look too happy at the sight of the new ones, but says nothing as he lets Daryl's hand go. Daryl swallows thickly. 

"Was thinkin' 'bout what you said," he mumbled, staring at Paul. "D' ya really think it might help?" 

"I really do," Paul said, nodding. He startles a bit when Daryl nods once and spins, stalking off to the bathroom. "Where are you going?" 

Daryl pauses and half-turns, brow scrunched. "Gotta shower," he said. "Ain't doin' nothin' til I'm clean." He turns back and goes inside the bathroom, closing the door firmly behind him. 

Paul blinks at the closed door before shrugging. "Guess I'll grab the supplies," he says to the empty room. 

It takes little time to get everything set up, but it still takes an additional fifteen minutes for Daryl to emerge from the bathroom. He's dressed simply in sweatpants and nothing else, which makes it easy for Paul to see the dark flush creeping down the archer's chest. He, himself, had changed out of the day's clothes, opting for some soft yoga-style pants and a tank top. He had also brushed out his hair, leaving it to flow down his back in soft waves. A large unscented candle and couple scented candles sit on the nightstand, filling the air with the smell of lavender and vanilla. It feels entirely too intimate, but Paul's hoping Daryl will at least appreciate the gesture. Daryl quickly makes his way over to the bed, sitting on the edge, hands clenched in fists on his thighs. He glances at Paul and shakes his head when the other opens his mouth. 

"'M fine," he says, then swallows. "Jus' nervous." 

"We don't have to do this," Paul reminds him gently. "We can do something else if you want, or just do nothing." 

Daryl shakes his head again. "Wanna try," he mumbles. 

Paul waits, but Daryl remains quiet, so he straightens a bit and says, "Alright, but some ground rules first." He waits for Daryl to look at him before continuing, "If at any time, you're uncomfortable or it's too much, you need to tell me. Say stop or red or no." He waits for Daryl to nod before nodding himself. "How do you want to do this?" 

Silently, Daryl climbs onto the bed, slouching back against the wall behind it. Paul soon follows, preparing to settle himself next to Daryl when the other takes his hand and tugs. Paul looks at Daryl, head tilted. 

"You sure?" 

Daryl nods, tugging on Paul's hand again. Paul takes the message and settles himself in Daryl's lap, smiling when Daryl grunts softly. He then leans over to pick up a large unscented candle from the nightstand, holding it close as he leans back. He notes the pool of melted wax before letting his eyes roam over Daryl's torso, humming softly. He scoots back a bit to give himself room, then looks up at Daryl. 

"Ready?" 

Daryl stares at Paul, breathing shuddering out of him; slowly, he nods. Paul nods back and gently tips the candle over, letting a few drops fall onto Daryl's stomach. Muscles jump and Paul freezes when he hears a sharp inhale, then a shivery exhale. Glancing up, he waits for Daryl to nod again before focusing back on the candle. He dribbles more wax onto Daryl's stomach, trails it up a bit just to watch it slide as it dries. Daryl makes a few noises as Paul continues, pushing his chest out as Paul drops the wax higher and higher. 

"You know," Paul murmurs after a few minutes. "I could get higher if you were laying down." 

Daryl hums softly, nodding. Paul puts the candle on the nightstand and climbs off Daryl so he can scoot down before settling back. Idly, he picks at some of the dried wax on Daryl's stomach. 

"Want this off now, or later?" he asks. 

Daryl squirm a bit. "Now," he replies. 

So Paul picks the bits of wax off Daryl, setting them on the nightstand before grabbing the candle, raising a brow. He waits for Daryl to nod before tipping the candle, smiling as Daryl shivers. Their new position allows Paul more freedom to move; it also lets him know exactly how it's all effecting Daryl. Paul wasn't quite expecting Daryl to get that excited over a little waxplay, but he won't let that stop him. He uses his free hand to brace himself as he slowly rolls his hips, groaning when Daryl's hips jump. He dribbles wax as far up as Daryl's neck, grinning when he dribbles it over a nipple and the archer jerks and lets out a shout, nearly upending them both. When Paul pours wax over the other nipple, he's a little surprised when Daryl's back arches and lets out a cry, shuddering as his orgasm washes over him. Paul leans back, using his free hand to touch himself as he stares at the sight Daryl makes. He has enough sense to put the candle on the nightstand as he reaches inside his pants to grip his cock, moaning as he strokes himself. Daryl slits his eyes open, humming softly as he watches Paul get himself off. It doesn't take long before Paul's coming, letting his head rest on Daryl's chest after. Several minutes go by as they both catch their breath, Paul slowly straightening and making a face. 

"Should clean up," he says. 

Daryl hums. "Wanna share?" he asks. 

"Maybe," Paul says; then, with a wicked gleam in his eye, says, "If I knew this would get you that excited, I would've offered it months ago." 

Daryl scoffs as Paul gets off the bed, following him soon after. Weird as it was, Daryl believed it had it's uses and vowed to utilize it more in the future, especially if it always ended like this.


End file.
